gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Bonelli
Character Mario Bonelli Also known as: * MB * Spaghetti Spic * Italian Prick * Mr. Bonelli Status: Deceased Date of Birth: September 5th, 1955 Date of Death: May 20th, 2018 Place of birth: Algonquin, Liberty City Nationality: Italian-American Main affiliation: * None Enemies: * Niko Bellic * Chris Lopez * Lewis Singer * Jaqlynn Connett * Ross Pendelberry * Trevor Philips * Law Enforcement Job: * Head of the Bonelli Family Handle: N/A Creation Date: October 2017 Mario Bonelli is a registered character. He was created in October of 2017. Biography Mario Bonelli was born in Algonquin, Liberty City on September 5th, 1955. He is the son of Luca and Stella Bonelli, alongside his brother Stefano Bonelli. He has always stuck with his family, and eventually took over the family business - protection rackets. As time went on, Mario moved on from just protection rackets to drug dealing and eventually weapons trading. This would prove to be a lucrative business as he would gain the attention of several high ranking Government officials, namely from the FIB and IAA. In a joined effort between several facets of the Government, Bonelli would be apprehended with the help of Lewis Singer. Bonelli saw this as an attack against not only his business, but him. He would assign two people from his family to kidnap Lewis to torture him, not realizing that Lewis was friends with Niko Bellic. While the entire state of San Andreas was searching for Lewis due to his absense, Niko, Xin Voliteer, Matthew Lawrence, and Ross Pendelberry were actively searching for Lewis, and found their way to Bonelli's doorstep. After Lewis was rescued, Bonelli would eventually wage war against the team that helped save Lewis, leading to the eventual murder of Ross Pendelberry. Mario eventually ordered the murder of Roman Bellic, as way to hurt Niko without killing him. This would prove to be a terrible decision, as Niko retaliated with full force, bringing along a crew to take Bonelli down and have him arrested. Personality Mario is a very serious man, focusing solely on making money and growing his empire. He has little patience for jokes, unless they're made at the expense of his enemies. His businesses are strict and ruled with an iron fist. He is not afraid to hurt people, as he never worries about consequences. As long as something feels good, he does it, without any thought otherwise. Murder does not phase him. For an unknown reason, Mario frequently brings up Italian cuisine whilst talking, mentioning dishes such as ravioli frequently. Some suspect this has to do ‪with his time in maximum security lockup while in prison, possibly causing him to change and go crazy. Death Mario was killed by Niko Bellic on May 20th, 2018. After a lengthy battle on top of a support structure connected to the Miriam Turner Overpass, Mario was kicked off of the top, falling to his death. FIB Database record |} Gallery BONELLIGAL1.jpg|Mario aiming a pistol BONELLIGAL3.jpg|Mario after being shot in the leg BONELLIGAL4.jpg|The corpse of Mario __NOEDITSECTION__